With Love And War
by Gigapoodle
Summary: Alison has just started her Pokemon journey through Sinnoh. Along the way she meets Cameron, and they travel together. Through pain, war and hardships, both know with love and war they can make it...and with each other.
1. First Battle Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the main characters.**

Chapter 1

Alison had woke that morning with a yawn and a smile. Then she lazily stretched her arms out and looked around at her current surroundings. This was the first night she hadn't slept in a comfy bed, but for some reason she was glad of it. Ships tended to feel a bit stuffy at times, whereas the outdoors was cool and refreshing.

For the past few days Alison had been on a ship transporting her, along with many others, from Sunyshore City to Sandgem City. She wanted to start her Pokemon journey near the first Gym Leader, not the last. Last night was her first night sleeping in a slumber bag out in the wilderness. Alison would see more of these nights to come.

She laid there in the sleeping bag for a few more moments, taking in the surrounding of Sandgem City's outskirts. There was quite a bit of tall grass here, which meant lots of Pokemon. Should she catch one here? Or should she wait until she beat Roark? _Live by the moment_ was the motto Alison lived under, and following it, she quickly swiped the thoughts out of her mind.

Reminding herself she had to get moving, Alison pushed herself out of the sleeping bag and quickly rolled it up. She wrapped the straps around it, hooked it to her messenger's bag, slung her guitar case around her back, and cleaned up the mess she had left from last night's meal. Once she was done, she started in the direction of Jubilife City.

As soon as she had started, a wild Bidoof had jumped in front of her. It wagged its tail like a puppy dog, but its teeth chomped like it meant business. Instinctively, Alison reached for her bag. Quickly she pulled out a Pokeball and released the Pokemon from its ball. "Let's do this, Finneon!"

Finneon floated in midair as if it was invisible water. She quickly nodded to her trainer with slight enthusiasm and waited for a command. "Alright Finneon, let's hit it with a Pound!" Finneon complied and darted to the Bidoof, slamming it in the side at the last moment. The Bidoof took a hard fall, but recovered and got back up on all four legs, rearing like it was nothing.

"Pound it again!" Alison yelled, as the Bidoof Growled at Finneon. It did not intimidate Finneon, but right when she hit the Bidoof, he took it like it was nothing. Finneon looked surprised. Bidoof took this surprise to his advantage and Tackled Finneon head-on. The force pushed Finneon backwards into Alison, causing her to stumble and fall.

"We can do it, Finneon," Alison encouraged, and an injured Finneon nodded, but flinched at the slight pain she felt.

Alison picked her and Finneon up and pushed her back into the air, where Finneon meandered in the air. "Let's try your Water Gun, Finneon," She said with hope. Obeying, Finneon shot a small stream of water at the Bidoof. The water pushed the upper part of Bidoof's body back and he rolled away. This time, when he got up, he scurried into the tall grass, showing he was done here.

"Good job!" Alison said with a small cheer. She picked Finneon up and hugged her before returning her to the ball. She continued her march to Jubilife City, recounting the battle and how well they did together.

**Author's Notes**

So this is my first story. So far I don't have too much room to breathe in but trust me, it will get better. Next chapter will help with character development.


	2. Meet and Capture

**Chapter 2**

It was a quick walk to Jubilife City, and once she got there, the first thing she did was walk to the local Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy greeted her with her usual smile and took the Pokeball from Alison. A few minutes later she was healed, so Alison took the ball back and walked outside so she could observe the city.

The city had many tall apartment complexes, a TV Station, a Trading Center, and a school. There were many casual people out on the streets that morning, and a TV Reporter was trying to find a Trainer to battle with. Figuring now was not the best time, Alison continued to walk north.

Finding nothing too interesting about the place, Alison decided to make a quick trip through Eterna Forest to see if she wanted to catch any Pokemon for her first Gym battle. She had no idea what kind of Pokemon laid West of the Mt. Coronet Range, so she hoped to find a good catch.

It took a good five minutes for Alison to reach the entrance of the forest. Light fog hovered slightly above the ground, creating a mysterious tone for the woods and what lay inside. Many chirps and cricks could be heard from the outside, making Alison wonder what Pokemon were in the forest. Since waiting outside would not answer her questions, she marched into the forest with determination that she would find a new Pokemon.

The first thing about Eterna Forest that she noticed was that it was dark. Not much sunlight made it inside the forest, making it the perfect home for night Pokemon. "Creepy," Alison said aloud, and started walking deeper into the forest.

The only thing she hadn't anticipated was the Wurmple web in front of her. She walked right into it face-first, and screamed with all of her might. "AHH!" She screamed, arms flailing in the air. In panic she started to run blindly ahead of her, hoping that in some miracle the wind would blow the web out of her face. She hadn't expected to bump into something though.

She ran into the shoulder of someone, then fell backwards onto the ground. "Urmph," Alison moaned, and rubbed her forehead.

"Who are you?" The voice asked. Alison was too blurry to see what was going on, but could tell the voice was that of a male's.

"Alison," She murmured, rubbing her eyes slightly.

"What happened here?" The voice questioned, but Alison could not see anything.

"Wurmple web got to me," Alison replied, and opened her eyes. In front of her stood a male of about age 16, with brown hair that bowled around his head and sharp brown eyes. His smile was warming, and she felt like she could blush just from looking at it. He wore a red jacket with black padded spots around the outside, and black pants that matched it well.

"I can see that," He said, and wiped the web off of his shoulder. "You need any help?"

"Sure," She replied coyly, and the boy reached out a hand. She grabbed it firmly, and he pulled her up off of the ground. He looked marvelous up-close.

"I didn't catch your name," He said politely, and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, it's Alison Moore," she said, and stuck out a hand to shake. He took it and smiled.

"My name is Cameron Packwell. Nice to meet you." There was something charming about Cameron. It was nice.

"I'm here looking for some Pokemon to catch," Alison told Cameron, explaining her cause to be in the forest. "You have any idea where I could find one?"

"Who are you kidding? I know this place frontward and backward! Just follow me, I'll find you a good nest of Pokemon." He smiled before leading Alison around the forest.

"There are a lot of wild Pokemon in Eterna Forest," Cameron explained. "Murkrows and Misdreavus lurk here at nighttime. Budews and Bunearys prance in the daytime. It really is a pleasant place for Pokemon to inhabit."

"That's amazing," She murmured in astonishment. She could see a couple of cute Buneary scamper across a patch of flowers.

After another minute of explaining Eterna Forest to Alison, Cameron stopped in front of a large tree surrounded by a plethora of flowers. "Wow," Alison murmured, and watched as a couple of curious Budew crept out from behind the tree and examined the humans.

"Try and catch one," He said, and patted Alison on the back. She blushed a light shade of red.

"Okay," She said as she reached for her messenger bag. After searching for her Pokeball she eventually found it and pulled it out. "Let's try this, Finneon." The Pokeball let out the Finneon, who bounced happily in the air, her butterfly tail flittering happily. "Pound one of the Budew!"

Finneon used no hesitation and dove into one of the Budews. That Budew shot back and hit the tree, leaving a small indent. The other Budews in panic disappeared behind the tree and into the forest.

The Budew retaliated by using Growth. It rapidly grew in size until it was up to my shoulder, making Finneon feel small. "Don't get intimidated, Finneon! Just use another tackle!" The Finneon, although a bit shaken, rammed into the Budew's stomach, causing it to fall over. Since Budews do no have arms, all it did was flail around. Cameron was impressed.

Quickly Alison pulled out an empty Pokeball from her bag and threw it at the Budew. The red light absorbed the Budew, and the Pokeball started shaking.

"Come on," Alison encouraged, shaking her fists in the air. Cameron was too, but he didn't say anything.

*DING*. The Pokemon was now Alison's.

"YES!" Alison shouted victoriously and started dancing a bit in place. Cameron patted her on the shoulder as she danced. "Job well done."

"That was SO cool!" She smiled greatly at Cameron.

"Celebrate at my house? I would like to get to know you better."

"Sure!" Alison agreed, and both started to walk towards Eterna City.

**Author's Notes:**

Alright, I have Cameron introduced. Sorry, they ending is a bit rushed. Next chapter will clear some things up. These first two chapters were just introducing everything, really.


End file.
